Eternidad
by DayniKissMe
Summary: AU. Midnight fue el último libro de Vampire Diaries, y se concluyó con la muerte de Damon. Bonnie lanza un hechizo para hablar con él por última vez después de regresar de la Dimensión Oscura. Ella admite a amar a Damon, que es la respuesta de algo que ella no había estado esperando. En todas. Bamon. Un Fanfic de Master Gaga (Traducción)


_"Eternidad"_

No había vuelta atrás, pensó Bonnie.

A su alrededor había cuatro velas, y frente a ella un cuenco lleno de agua de un manantial. Era agua pura, como el ritual pedia. Elena la había ayudado a conseguirlo, pero ella no estaría involucrada con el casting, ni las cosas que vendrían después.

Ella había superado la muerte de Damon, después de haber abrazado finalmente que se había ido, y que su futuro estaba con Stefan, quien había amado desde que llegó al Fell's Church. Pero Bonnie, inocente Bonnie como la llamaban, no podía dejar a Damon tan fácil.

¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Ella pensó, llena de tristeza y añoranza. Damon había muerto para salvarla. Bonnie todavía soñaba con él, de aquel momento horrible en la Dimensión Oscura. Una rama dirigiéndose directamente hacia ella, y para salvarla, Damon se interpuso en el camino, consiguiendo una estaca en el proceso.

Y sólo tres cosas pueden matar a un vampiro con seguridad, Bonnie pensó con tristeza. Prenderles fuego era una de esas cosas. Decapitación ellos era otro, y por último, estacarles. Estacarles fue una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer, pero en la Dimensión Oscura, donde habían estado, cualquier cosa era posible.

Pero Bonnie no iba a pensar en eso. Bonnie se centró, situada en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Ella había conseguido las velas, Elena y Meredith siempre utilizan el agua cuando necesitaban una rápida mirada a la oscuridad, y tenía el hechizo. No hay vuelta atrás, pensó una vez más.

Esta noche, Bonnie enviaría su espíritu a las tinieblas, donde los espíritus vagaban. Trataría de encontrarse con Damon, su amado Damon. Porque a pesar de que Elena, a quien siempre había preferido, había seguido sin él, Bonnie no. Oh no.

Bonnie todavía soñaba con él. De lo cercanos que se habían convertido, de lo mucho que se había preocupado por ella cuando habían estado en la Dimensión Oscura. Y Bonnie no lo dejaría ir. Ella no lo haría, a pesar de que sus amigos se lo aconsejaron.

"Bueno, es ahora o nunca". Bonnie dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, y miró a su puerta por última vez. Estaba cerrada, y dudaba que alguien viniera a buscarla. No, a esta hora, la parte de su cerebro que era práctica y lógica, dijo. Bonnie estuvo de acuerdo con él en silencio.

Bonnie miró las velas a su alrededor, todo iluminado. Esta sería su protección. Miró el tazón, con el agua pura de manantial. Esta sería su ofrenda, lo que estaba dando a los espíritus para su entrada en ese mundo. Ella les daba refresco, algo para calmar su sed de vida.

Bonnie estaba lista. Este fue el momento.

"Espíritus del otro lado, escuchen mi clamor. Déjenme cruzar, déjenme encontrar a Damon Salvatore. Déjenme pertenecer. Anhelo pertenecer." Bonnie dijo esto, una y otra vez. Dudo de su eficacia por un momento, hasta que ella comenzó a sentirse mareada. La sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, y en cuestión de segundos, Bonnie no podía sentir nada.

La oscuridad se acercaba a ella, y lo hizo de una manera suave, Bonnie lo logró, dándose un abrazo invisible.

Bonnie entró en un salón de baile vacío.

Era hermoso, un lugar muy bonito. Las paredes eran blancas, el techo decorado con querubines dorados. Era un lugar hermoso, y por un momento, Bonnie se preguntó si ella había lanzado el hechizo correcto. Ella había querido ir a la oscuridad no, a algún tipo de... dimensión celestial.

Fue entonces cuando sintió su presencia. Estaba justo detrás de ella, y ella se preguntó si debía acudir. Lo hizo, sin querer parecer temerosa o estúpida después de que a ella le había sido concedida esta oportunidad.

"Damon", susurró. Se puso de pie delante de ella, se veía tan guapo como lo había hecho la última vez que lo había visto. Y sí, que tiempo había estado muerto, pero él era todavía hermoso. Esta vez, sin embargo, se parecía cuando había estado en toda su gloria.

Su piel era maravillosamente transparente, sus ojos grises brillaron, y estaba vestido de negro sobre negro, como siempre lo había hecho. El hecho de que se le veía tan encantador trajo lágrimas a los ojos de Bonnie.

"Pequeño Cardenal", dijo Damon, sonando muy sorprendido. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

Durante un tiempo, Bonnie no sabía qué responder. Ella todavía estaba embelesada por su belleza. No, era más que eso. Bonnie había dudado de que el hechizo funcionara. Sabía que era una bruja, y que ella podía tocar el otro lado, pero ella nunca había pensado en sí misma como poderosa. De hecho, siempre había dudado de su poder. Se sorprendió aún por el hecho de que su hechizo había tenido éxito.

"Yo... yo hice un hechizo. Tenía que verte." Bonnie dijo, y Damon asintió con la cabeza al instante. Abrió los brazos, y ella cayó en ellos, sin dudar que fuera a atraparla.

"Oh, Pequeño Cardenal", susurró Damon, su voz sonaba espesa. Bonnie sabía lo que esto significaba, Damon estaba a punto de llorar. "Nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo."

Bonnie dejó que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo salieran. Ella había dudado que a Damon le gustara verla de nuevo. Él siempre había amado a Elena. Ella había sido por quien luchó, por quien a menudo se lesionó. Bonnie todavía recuerda, con dolor, cómo iba a dejar que los Guardianes de la Dimensión Oscura lo castigaran él, sólo para proteger a Elena.

"Damon, te he extrañado tanto. Todo el mundo me dice que debo seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Te quiero." Bonnie indico. La última parte era una confesión, algo que ella no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar a Damon. Ella se apartó, con ganas de ver su reacción.

Ojos negros de Damon estaban llenos de algo que Bonnie no podía descifrar. Fue la emoción, pero era una emoción que Bonnie nunca había visto en los ojos de Damon, su rostro estaba lleno de ella, también. Se preguntó si él estaba enojado con ella.

"Tú me amas?" Él preguntó. Bonnie asintió. No podía ocultar lo que sentía, no, ella _no lo haría._

"Yo lo hago. He estado enamorado de ti desde que nos conocimos." Ella mantuvo la apertura, diciéndole a Damon lo que había estado sintiendo durante tanto tiempo. Cómo le había hecho daño a verlo con Elena, al saber que ambos no se aman. Sin embargo, ella no tenía el corazón para separarlos. ¿Quién iba a decirles a Elena y Damon lo que tenían que hacer? No era más que una idiota, una niña tonta que siempre se metía en problemas.

"Tú no eres estúpida, o tonta, eres magnífica, talentosa y encantadora. Has aguantado cosas que las mujeres jóvenes de tu edad nunca habrían sido capaz de soportar, Tú eres una superviviente, Bonnie, lo eres... _No_ estúpida". Damon gruñó, todo lo que dijo tomo a Bonnie por sorpresa.

Algo dentro de ella se rompió. Era como si las paredes que ni siquiera sabía que existían dentro de ella se vienen abajo. _Damon_ pensó que era magnífica. _Damon_ pensó que era talentosa y encantadora.

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de nuevo, y ella sintió que Damon agarraba sus manos. Ella se congeló mientras él entrelazó sus dedos. Ella se sorprendió aún más, llena de incredulidad.

"¿Qué pasa con Elena?" Ella preguntó finalmente. Era algo que había querido conocer desde hace bastante tiempo.

"Elena y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común", explicó Damon. "Pero ella nunca me amo realmente. Ella amó y sigue amando, a mi hermano. Y estoy feliz por ella. Ella se merece a alguien que la pueda entender por completo." Damon terminó en tono nostálgico.

Bonnie se sorprendió de repente. Una canción que había empezado a sonar, una especie de vals. Creyó reconocer la canción que le recordaba una canción de un artista que a Meredith le gusta. ¿Cuál era su nombre? Fiona Pineapple? Bonnie no podía recordar.

"No tengas miedo. Sólo es música", dijo Damon en voz baja, y le tendió la mano. Bonnie frunció el ceño.

"¿Quieres bailar?" Le preguntó, con los ojos suaves. Bonnie asintió y tomó su mano.

Empezaron a bailar con la canción, moviéndose alrededor de la habitación sin un ritmo particular. Damon es un gran bailarín, pensó Bonnie. Entonces, ella tenía una pregunta. Había algo que quería preguntarle a Damon.

"¿Dónde estamos, Damon?" Bonnie preguntó mientras bailaban. Ella no estaba cansada. De hecho, se sentía como si ella pudiera bailar por toda la eternidad. El momento era hermoso. Bonnie no quería olvidarlo.

Damon sonrió.

"¿No sabes, Pequeño Cardenal? Estamos en un término medio." Afirmó. Bonnie no entendía.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" -Preguntó, curiosa como siempre. Meredith había dicho una vez que era parte de su encanto. Bonnie había sido inmensamente halagada, y no había dejado de decirle a la gente acerca de ello durante dos semanas completas.

"Los Guardianes usan este lugar para que las almas se encuentren. O cuando tienen reuniones con los Guardianes terrenales, les convocan aquí". Damon dijo, sus ojos se encontraron con Bonnie. Era como si él la estaba dejando entrar en un secreto. Entonces, ella se quedó sin aliento.

"¿Quieres decir... _Los Guardianes_ quieren reunirse de nuevo? "Bonnie le preguntó con incredulidad. Se acordó de cuando conoció a los Guardianes-habían recortado las alas de Elena, la dejaron sin ninguna forma de defenderse de lo sobrenatural.

Damon asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

"Eres inteligente, Bonnie. Sí, son... los que nos permiten tener este momento." Damon admitió.

"Pero ¿por qué dejaron que nos encontráramos? Ellos no tienen grandes habilidades con respecto a los vampiros." Bonnie dijo, una vez más curioso. Damon se rió entre dientes.

"Se sentían como si te debieran este momento. Sabes, por no traerme de vuelta cuando les pregunto Elena". Damon dijo con frialdad-. Era evidente que le gustaban Los Guardianes como él les gustaba a ellos.

"Tú has estado velando por nosotros." Bonnie susurró, con lágrimas en sus ojos de nuevo. Todavía estaban bailando, pero Bonnie todavía no se sentía cansada. Era como si este lugar y estar con Damon-le estaba dando la energía que no tendría de nuevo en su forma corpórea.

"Yo tengo", admitió Damon, ni un indicio de arrepentimiento en su voz. "Y yo siempre estaré, Bonnie. Siempre estaré velando por ti, no importa lo que pase. ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque te amo, Bonnie. Mi amor por ti es eterno, que vivirá para siempre." Damon dijo, con su voz llena de amor y suavidad. De repente, se inclinó y besó a Bonnie.

Bonnie pensó que no se sentiría real. Lo hizo, sin embargo. El beso fue real, y apasionado, y hermoso. Demostró a Bonnie que Damon no había mentido. Él la amaba y ella lo amaba.

Entonces, algo que ella no esperaba pasó. Sus mentes se fusionaron, borrando los límites entre ellos. Bonnie se sintió extraña, como si ella no era ella misma nunca más. Era como si se hubieran convertido en uno.

_¿Pequeño Cardenal?_ La voz de Damon sonó exactamente igual en su cabeza. Era como la seda, como una caricia.

_¿Sí?_

_Nuestro tiempo aquí se... se acabó._ _Se me llama de vuelta._

Bonnie podía oír el lamento en su voz. Podía sentir el deseo, el amor puro que sentía por ella.

Ella se apartó de él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y ella pudo ver las lágrimas en los suyos. Fue desgarrador. Ella sabía lo que esto significaba, ella no iba a ver otra vez a Damon.

"Te amo," susurró. Damon asintió. Comenzó a desaparecer, y se encontró mareada otra vez. Su relación se rompía, y por un momento, sintió como luchaba contra la sensación de mareo, como trataba con todas sus fuerzas para mantenerlos juntos. Pero sabía que tenía que dejarlo ir. Tuvo que dejar reposar a Damon.

Los ojos de Bonnie se abrieron de golpe. Ella estaba en su cama, sin saber cómo llegó allí. Sin embargo, ella no iba a cuestionarse. Era la manera en que la magia funcionaba. Ella miró la alfombra, donde sus velas habían estado. Ellas estaban fuera, y el cuenco ya no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor para descubrir que fue colocado en la parte superior de su escritorio. Se encontró sonriendo.

"Te amo, Damon. Nuestro amor vivirá por toda la eternidad." Bonnie dijo seriamente, se metió de nuevo en su cama. Al instante se quedó dormida, sin sentir nada más que la paz y el amor.


End file.
